


Put my finger on your tongue 'cause you love to taste yeah

by constant_new_lows



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Choking, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loud Luke Patterson, M/M, Men Crying, No Plot/Plotless, Noisy Luke Patterson, Not Beta Read, Orders, Overwhelmed Luke, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Piano, Piano Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Semi-Public Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Table Sex, The Chemistry Scene, Top Reggie, Vocal Luke Patterson, Wrestling, and pinning his arm behind him, but its really just reggie holding him in place, could be read as either - Freeform, i.e. i dont want anyone ik, irl to read this, its not explicitly stated ever so, theres not a tag for restraining, we die like men lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_new_lows/pseuds/constant_new_lows
Summary: [Title from "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood]Ever since the whole emotional cluster-fuck that was, what Reggie liked to call, The Chemistry Incident, Reggie's had a bit of a hard time interacting with Luke without at least blushing a little.Or, Reggie realizes how he feels about Luke and has a minor sexuality crisis off-screen and then Luke acts like a knob and takes his notebook, resulting in Reggie and Luke wrestling to get it back and Luke shoving it down his pants to keep it from him. This, he notices, does not work out how he'd planned.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170





	Put my finger on your tongue 'cause you love to taste yeah

**Author's Note:**

> lol idk man  
> reggie is great and i actually like this ship a lot, but i know this is definitely not gonna have my full effort in it bc im writing a good bit and figuring out the "plot" while im doing google meets for all of my classes T-T
> 
> Hope you like it lol
> 
> also luke is wearing his plaid wool jacket thing he has here because i think he looks soft in it, that is all

Ever since the whole emotional cluster-fuck that was, what Reggie liked to call, The Chemistry Incident, Reggie's had a bit of a hard time interacting with Luke without at least blushing a little. 

For some reason, even though everyone remembered it (well, everyone that was _there_ ), no one seemed to connect the dots as to why Reggie was acting so weird. They're just as oblivious as he was, he guesses, no matter how often people liked to point it out to him. 

Anyway, so that's where he was currently at, right now. At another boring, day-time band practice that doesn't really count as rehearsals since Julie isn't present. It's really just the boys hanging out and sometimes writing new pieces of songs unless they have somewhere else to be. 

Today was just one of those days. 

The group hadn't done any real practicing today, having just lazed around doing their own things, for the most part. Currently, Reggie was strumming as he tried to figure out the melody for a new country song he was writing. Luke would probably just give it back to him without reading it, but he still wanted to make it. Just in case. 

He was the only one currently there, though, so it was nice and quiet and he didn't have to feel weird about working on it. Well, that is, until he heard the door open and close. 

Looking up from his seat on the piano, Reggie sees Luke. Luke smiled over at him with that megawatt smile that used to seem so normal, but now just made Reggie's stomach flutter and would immediately drag him back to the Chemistry Incident. 

_I smile over at Luke, smugly. Everyone could tell his and Julie's chemistry on stage was more than just acting, Luke was just too embarrassed to admit it. Alex and I exchange knowing looks, looking back at him with a funny smile when Luke tries to refute their observation._

_"No, s-seriously, watch!" He begins to sing "Edge of Great", making his way toward me a bit awkwardly._

_He surprises me by getting so close to my face, our slight height difference made clear with the close proximity--I'm only like an inch taller, but when Luke is so close I can feel him_ breathe _, and getting closer by the second, it feels significant._

_I quickly look between his lips and eyes, the shock feeling evident on my features. Suddenly, Luke grabs me by the back of my neck and roughly jerks my face even closer. He holds me in place, not allowing me to pull away._

_The breath hitches in the back of my throat as he sings the last word, doe brown eyes looking between my wide ones._

_I'm not even taken from my shock (and, if I'm honest, arousal)-induced haze when Alex speaks up. "Wow. I see chemistry..."_

_I flush, knowing that he's seen the whole interaction. I just nod, my voice cracking dramatically as I swallow the spit gathering in my mouth and choke out, "That was pretty hot."_

_Luke gives me a slight smirk, releasing his grip on the side of my neck and kissing his index and middle fingers before pressing them to my lips and turning to go back to his guitar._

_My brain stutters to a halt, a million thoughts and none at all running through my brain all at once. I shake my head the slightest bit, trying to come back to myself._

_After a good ten seconds or so of nothing, I clear my throat loudly, taking my bass in hand once more and smiling exasperatedly at the other two. "Girls, am I right?"_

_Luke smiled back in what appeared to be slight irritation, but who could tell really. "Yeah.." He sighed out._

_Alex's smile was playful, a very slight chuckle coming through his tone, "No."_

Reggie blushed, blinking out of the flashback that had made him seriously reconsider his sexuality and made him realize he'd never really been straight, no matter how hot girls were--for every hot girl, there was a guy just as hot. It's so plain to see and a natural thought in Reggie's mind, he's a bit embarrassed that it took him dying and showing up in 2020 with his other dead, hot band mates to figure out. 

"Hey, Reg." Luke had made his way over to him, leaning over and hooking his chin over his should to look at the notebook in his lap, "What'cha doin'?" 

Reggie's back stiffened, hand immediately going to cover up the paper in front of him, "O-oh, nothing." Such a shitty liar. He was such a shitty liar. 

He could practically feel the grin in Luke's voice, "Oh, really?" 

Reggie gave a somewhat violent nod, "Yeah, really."

Then Luke's hand was resting on his side, his chest pressing flat against his back as he reached forward. Too caught off guard by the near full-body contact, mind moving too slow, Reggie hadn't even noticed him grab at his notebook until it was already slipping out of his hands and lap. 

Breath catching in his throat, Reggie instantly stood up and tried to take it back from Luke, "Dude, give it back. I said it was nothing! I was just playing with come chords, seriously." 

Luke shot him a cheeky grin, standing a few feet away with one arm out in a signal that he was prepared for Reggie to steal it back from him. "If it was really nothing, then why do you care so much that I read it?" 

The smug look on his face pulled an irritated huff from Reggie. "Because. It's a country song, you won't even like it." He grumbled, reaching toward the notebook, missing contact when Luke pulled it out of his reach. 

Reggie really wanted his notebook back. He kept all sorts of things in that disorganized mess: songs, doodles, little journal entries; the works. 

He did _not_ was Luke to accidentally flip to a journal page or one of his more personal songs. There was stuff about his parent in there, how he'd been bullied, when he was depressed his freshman year, stuff about realizing his sexuality, _everything_. He didn't think anyone would ever see the stuff in there, and he wasn't about to let Luke dick around with it just to find something that made him feel vulnerable or embarrassed/horrified, depending on what he landed on. 

"Luke, give it back, damn it." It was obvious that he was beginning to get mad, which was an unusual look on the usually peppy teen. Luke quirked a brow, pulling it away once more when reached for. 

Reggie gave him a loud huff, " _Luke_ ," Reggie groaned, running a hand through his hair. His face was getting a bit red. 

This went on for a moment, Reggie becoming increasingly more irritated. Luke winked at him, eyes widening when Reggie glared and almost got the notebook. For some reason, out of some kind of idiot instinct, Luke quickly shoved the notebook down the front of his jeans. 

"Luke, what the fuck?" Reggie asked, browns furrowed and tone beyond confused. 

Luke grinned, "There." He crossed his hands over his chest, clearly proud of himself, for whatever reason. 

He received an unimpressed look from Reggie, "If you think I don't reach right down your pant to get my notebook back, you're dead wrong," he stated. When Luke made no effort to take it back out, laughing a little at the statement with a light blush lighting up his cheeks and nose, Reggie sighed. "Fine, have it your way." 

He suddenly rushed forward, Luke's eyes widening, "Oh, shit--" he was cut off when Reggie pushed his chest and he almost tripped over himself. 

The two began wrestling around, Reggie gaining the upper hand and pressing his whole body against Luke's back, caging him against the piano with one of his hands pinned behind his back, using his free hand to wrap around his chest and keep him in place. They were both breathing heavily, Reggie's breath hot against the back of Luke's ear, his lips almost touching the pink shell of his ear as he breathily huffs out, "Are you done?" 

Luke's heart was pounding in his chest, his cock twitching in interest. He nodded jerkily, lips parted as he panted out, "Y-yeah..." 

When Reggie didn't let go at first, he was confused but not unpleasantly. Luke's free hand was holding onto the forearm across his chest, painfully aware when it started sliding down his stomach. When Reggie lifted his shirt, his breath caught. Then, he felt the notebook being grabbed and pulled out of his pants and over his semi. Luke let out a small moan at the accidental friction. 

Reggie froze against him for a moment, Luke cursing under his breath as he realized he must have heard and understood the noise. 

When Reggie tossed the notebook onto the piano with a slap, Luke was a little more confused than he'd like. But then Reggie's arm was wrapping back around him and there was a kiss placed just behind his ear. 

Luke's breathing quickened immediately, a warm feeling tingling in his veins. 

Then, Reggie's lips curling into a smirk against him, the older boy rolled his hips and ground against his ass. Luke full-on moaned at that, pressing back against him. This egged Reggie on, his hips grinding harder against him, the action pushing Luke forward a bit, "Ah..." 

Luke let his head hang forward, hair falling over his eyes a little when Reggie began to repeat the action, grinding against his backside in a way that had Luke's blood pumping and cock hardening embarrassingly quick. 

"Shit, Reg..." His grip on the other's forearm tightens, nails nearly digging into the bare skin of Reggie's arm around him. 

Reggie nipped at his ear, relishing in the shudder Luke made. Reggie's hand releases Luke's from where he'd been restraining it against his back, moving to the front of his dark jeans and palming him roughly through the restricting denim. 

Luke groaned out, mindlessly thrusting into the pressure. "Ah, fuck--Reg, _please_..." Luke couldn't decide whether to push back onto Reggie's clothed erection against his ass or the firm palm against his hard-on. 

The arm looped under his and around his chest moved up, hand gripping onto his throat and pulling his head up and back so that his head was lying back on the taller's shoulder. The strong hand around his neck forced a wrecked noise from his lips, hand still latched onto the arm and scratching down the length of it, "Gah, _fuck_ , Reggie!" 

Reggie hushed him gently, "Shh... Gotta be a little more quiet, sweetheart. Don't want anyone to hear your pretty little sounds, baby boy." His voice was lower than usual, a bit rough sounding with arousal and disuse. The combination of that, paired with the nickname and Reggie's hands around his neck and palming him through his jeans, still grinding against him all had his toes curling and eyes rolling to the back of his head. His body leaned all of it's force into Reggie, hand flying up past his head and gripping the back of Reggie's neck and head. His other hand still held Reggie's arm that was squeezing his neck _just_ enough to let him breathe, just having to take more breaths with the restriction. 

Tears welled up in Luke's eyes, teeth clenching as he tried to make as little noise as possible. He wasn't even sure why, anymore. He just remembered that Reggie had told him to be more quiet, and that was good enough reason to him. 

Even while holding back and having a hand gripping his throat, a harsh whine slipped out when Reggie's hand slipped into his pants and boxers and taking hold of him in a surprisingly confident and self-assured grip. 

It was weird that Reggie had taken on the role that he had. For someone who had never been with a guy before, only knowing what he did from using Ray's computer to surf the internet for gay porn, blogs and videos alike, he was so dominating and didn't seem to be at all nervous. If Reggie were being honest with himself, he was just trying to stay within the moment and not think about it too much. He knew that the moment this was all over and he let himself think about it, he'd freak out and spiral about how he ruined their friendship and the band, somehow. 

Maybe that was why he was dominant now--because he knew Luke would need to be, later. Because Luke was the one that could deal with calming him down enough to talk things through, even if just for long enough to breathe. 

That was something that Reggie loved about Luke. His personality complimented his so well, and he knew that a relationship with him would just be _perfect_. Well, if he could ever manage to get _into_ the relationship, to start. 

In response to the whine, Reggie squeezed Luke's throat a good deal harder for a second, loosening only slightly. A warning. It sent blood straight to Luke's cock, a small whimper leaving of its own volition, and Reggie _growled_. A sound Luke was _certain_ Reggie couldn't even make. And it made him light-headed. 

" _God_ , Reggie... P-please..." Luke begged.

Reggie breathed hotly in his ear, it coming out in short pants, "What d'you want, Luke? Tell me what you want, baby boy." He gently thumbed the slit of Luke's penis, relishing in the shuttering breath that left his shaking body. 

"F-fuck--I... I don't know, I just need more. _Please_ , Reg, anything--" He thrust into Reggie's hand, a tear finally slipping from his eye and leaving a wet trail down his cheek. He was a trembling mess of need, his brain completely clouded with an intense heat. All he could think of was _Reggie, Reggie, Reggie..._

Reggie hushed him soothingly, tenderly kissing the side of his neck, "It's okay, baby, it's okay... I'm gonna have to pull away for a second, but don't worry, okay? Just have to move you."

His voice was soft and reassuring, calming Luke's racing heart and he gives a watery giggle, "Yeah, okay... Okay." Upon Luke's response, Reggie slowly and gently removed his hands from his pants and bared neck. 

Guiding the other's body through gentle touches to his sides and upper arms, Reggie turns Luke around to face him and Luke immediately connects their lips in a passionate, sweet kiss. His hands peak out the thick sleeves of his wool, rust-colored plaid jacket, both reaching up to hold at the back of his neck and gently run through the hair on the back of Reggie's head. 

Reggie sighed lovingly into the kiss, holding Luke by placing his hands on his sides in a grounding way. 

Parting, they kept their foreheads together with closed eyes, "Are you okay?" Reggie asked, eyes fluttering open to look down at the boy against him. 

Luke smiled shyly up at him, eyes now open as well. Nodding softly, he breathed out, "Yeah, I'm fine... Just got overwhelmed, I guess." He shrugged a bit, blushing. 

Reggie returned the smile, nuzzling their noses together, "That's perfectly okay. Are you sure you're good? Do you want to keep going?" Luke couldn't help but note the warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest, nuzzling back with a gentle nod, not wanting to disturb this softness quite yet. 

"Yeah, I wanna keep going. Don't wanna stop, yet." His fingers pet gently at the back of Reggie's neck with his thumb, honest eyes staring right into forest greens, "Don't wanna stop, ever." 

Reggie's breath audibly hitched, hands holding Luke a little more firmly. _Possessive_ , Luke's head supplied, making his own breath catch. 

Then Reggie was stepping back, the sound of metal clinking as he unbuckled his studded belt and undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Blinking out of his enamored state, Luke quickly begins to do the same, exposing his blue plaid boxers. 

Reggie had paused his motions, watching his hands for a moment until he stopped. Eyes dragging up to meet his, Reggie stood a bit straighter, motioning toward his exposed bulge and open-hanging pants, "Take them off." It was a simple sentence, but Luke had to blink a few times to process it before proceeding to slip his shoes off and yanking his own pants down wobbly legs. Once finally, off he just tossed them in a pile to the side. 

Reggie eyed him, "Boxers too." 

He hesitated for a second, hands a bit shaky from either excitement or nerves, he wasn't sure. 

Soon enough, his bottom half was completely naked, sans his plain white socks.

Within moments, Reggie was in his space again, hands grabbing under his thighs, "Hop up," lifting Luke onto the edge of the piano and setting him down. 

Reggie, looking into his eyes, brought his hand back up to his neck, wrapping his hand around it loosely. Luke's eyes nearly fluttered shut, gasping in a small breath when their lips connected in a slow but heated kiss. 

Luke had kissed a decent number of people in his life, but not being the one to dominate the kiss was something completely new and _addicting_ to him. The way Reggie was swirling and flicking his tongue against his and the roof of his mouth had him keening like a virgin on prom night, hands grasping at anything he could get a hold of. 

Parting from the kiss, Reggie took Luke's bottom lip between his teeth and dragged it with him before letting go of it and surprising Luke by putting his head under his black shirt. 

His confusion quickly dissipated when he felt the familiar feeling of kisses and hickies trailing from his collarbone to his naval, then back up again. Then, without warning, his nipple was sucked into a wet warmth, a hard suction following the light scraping of teeth against the bud. Luke's hand rested against the fabric around Reggie's head, his own head falling back and letting out a particularly loud and whiny moan, "Fu-ck!" He called out, eye scrunching shut at the foreign, toe-curling sensation. 

Reggie moaned against him in response, unable to refrain, with how Luke was sounding. Unlatching from the other boy's nipple, he scraped his teeth down his ribs in a tantalizing fashion, "Shit, Luke," he breathed out, "'F ya' keep making noises like that, I won't be able to control myself, baby..." He breathed in, nose pressed flush against Luke's stomach. 

Hand still holding the shaggy-haired boy's throat in a loose grip, he lifted two pointed fingers to his mouth without leaving the shirt. "Suck," was all he'd said, fingers pressing to Luke's puffy, red lips. 

Immediately, Luke obediently took the digits into his mouth and began to lick and suck at them as if it were instinct--like he just _knew_ what to do. The weight of it felt great on his tongue, blunt nails sometimes scratching a bit at the roof of his mouth when he began bobbing his head. 

The saliva was gathering in his mouth, unable to properly swallow with Reggie's fingers taking up shop in the wet heat, drool beginning to trail out the side as he continued his ministrations. 

Too caught up in his task, Luke hadn't even noticed that Reggie had left his shirt, in favor of watching him work on his fingers like the obedient boy he was. 

Once he had caught sight of him, it was only because he had curled his fingers to press down on his tongue, pulling his mouth open with fascinated eyes, pupils blown so wide it was almost as if he'd never had irises at all. He groaned, low in his throat, "Good boy, Luke. Doing so good, baby boy." His face was beyond flushed, having been watching Luke for a good while before he'd grabbed his attention. 

When he'd pulled his fingers from Luke's mouth, the popping noise ringing throughout the nearly silent room. Luke's chest was heaving from the words of encouragement, an overwhelming sense of pride warming him from head to toe. 

Wet fingers rubbed at his naked hole, circling around the ring of muscle, "Lie back, legs spread." Reggie finally pulled all the way away from him, leaving only his two spit-slicked fingers to rub against Luke's inexperienced but enthusiastic asshole. 

Doing as he was told, Luke hissed at the prodding fingers, pressing down against them to get them to do _something_ , anything right now. 

Once the first finger finally does enter him, slowly pushing all the way in before beginning to thrust in and out of him with increasing speed and pressure, Luke's hands clamp around the fabrics of his own shirt and jacket to help ground himself. 

The feeling was a new one, but it wasn't at all unpleasant like he'd thought it'd be. There was slight, pleasant burn as he felt himself stretch a little against the intrusion. And then came the second finger. The same nice burn, along with harder and faster thrusts of Reggie's fingers into him, always managing to hit him deeper than the last. 

But then Reggie curled his fingers. 

Luke absolutely lost it. 

The new angle hit something in Luke that literally knocked his breath away, a loud stream of moans and obscenities ripped through his throat from the deepest, most foggy confines of his mind. The moment Reggie realizing he'd hit the bundle of nerves, he made sure to just rub his fingers against it for a good thirty seconds or so, completely _ruining_ the boy below him. 

"Ah, _ah_ , _ngh_... Fuck, Reg--oh god, shit! F-fuck, harder, _please_! Please, please, god, so good--Jesus Christ, I fucking love you, please," He gasped in air like he was just drowning when the last statement caused Reggie to start thrusting his fingers at a punishing and unrelenting pace directly into his prostate. The force of which, had the piano rocking and scraping against the floor of the garage-turned-studio. 

Reggie caught his lips in a bruising, biting kiss, tongue forcing its way into his mouth and catching his noises before pulling away once more, "Fuck, I love you too, Luke. Shit--c'mon, baby. Cum for me..." Reggie wrapped his free hand around Luke's neck for the hundredth time that day, squeezing so hard that his fingers would more than likely bruise the skin there. 

He'd timed it perfectly to pair with a direct hit to Luke's abused prostate, the singer yelling out a silent scream, eyes rolling to the back of his head and toes curling so hard it jerked his whole body, seeing nothing but white for a few seconds. 

Giving Luke a few moments to recuperate, Reggie finally slipped his fingers out of his pink and puckering hole, a small moan leaving his lax body as he slowly came back to himself from the best orgasm he'd probably ever have--in life or death, nothing could top it. 

Once he'd finally regained sentience, Luke looked over to see Reggie's pants pulled to rest mid-thigh, his hand jerking his cock dangerously fast. Taking a closer look, Luke noticed that he'd used Luke's cum as lube. Luke flushed dark, slowly sliding down from his seat on the piano and onto his knees, looking up at Reggie.

Reggie groaned at the sight, moaning even louder when Luke replaced Reggie's hand with his own.

Beginning to jerk the other's painfully red cock, Luke watched him have to lean above him to lean a hand on the piano he'd just been lying on for however long.

Hips stuttering, Reggie had to catch his breath at the fond look Luke was giving him. His other hand when to gently run his fingers through the chocolaty brown locks and smile softly down at him in return, that same feeling rising in his chest whenever Luke gave him one of his dopey smiles or joked around with him and left lingering touches. 

They could feel the love in the room thicken the air, both of their chests tight and breathing coming out in puffs for a combination of reasons. 

And with such an emotionally-charged atmosphere, when Luke suddenly took him into his mouth and almost immediately deep-throated him, gagging a bit on the head just as it hit the back of his throat, no one could blame Reggie for cumming faster than he thinks he has since middle school. 

Pulling off, Luke met Reggie's eyes and made sure he watched as he swallowed, wiping his mouth with the soft fabric of his jacket's sleeve. 

Reggie just about dry-came. 

And if Luke had a harder time singing at practice than usual, or kept sneaking glances over at Reggie and blushing wildly, Reggie didn't plan on calling attention to it. 

Julie and Alex, however, were extremely interested in the finger marks covering his neck and the _very_ slight limp he was sporting. 

That, Reggie couldn't help but nervously laughing at and trying to help give him some sort of excuse for. 

Needless to say, Alex and Julie aren't as dumb as them and nearly immediately put two-and-two together, completely losing their shit for a number of reasons. 

One being, ' _oh my god, Luke and Reggie had sex_ ', and two being, ' _jesus fucking christ how did sweet baby reg do that to Luke_ '. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol jesus  
> idk man my last thing that i posted yesterday has already gotten a lot of love and super nice comments so i felt inspired to write another!  
> Again, I am VERY new at writing full-on smuts and stuff so let me know what you think!  
> If you liked this, please leave kudos and comment if you have any cool oneshot ideas for me to do in the future! I could always use suggestions cause im terrible at committing to stories and i get writers block super easily :/
> 
> Love y'all!  
> \- ya main man Alex


End file.
